Quality is of high importance to car buyers as well as car manufacturers. One measure of quality readily perceived by customers is the cosmetic or aesthetic appeal of the vehicle's interior trim. Features such as the size and shape of gaps and flushness between mating panels or components are areas that manufacturers need to control in order to maintain the cosmetic quality of their vehicles.
When vehicles are first purchased, cosmetic quality relative to gap tolerances and flushness between mating panels and trim is at its peak. However, in many cases this initial quality diminishes quickly over time due to wear and tear and vibration during normal vehicle use and operation.
One such vehicle feature that quickly loses its cosmetic quality relative to gap sizes and lushness is the dashboard storage bin or glove box wherein the bin door is caused to fall out of desired tolerance ranges within the dashboard. This is largely due to vibration and the lack of any means to maintain the door in a desired position relative to surrounding structures.
The present invention seeks to provide a dashboard storage bin assembly that includes a mechanism for maintaining the door in a centered position relative to surrounding structures of the dashboard such that the loss of cosmetic quality and aesthetic appeal is inhibited.